


Coach Did It

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [4]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bobby Finstock Is Insane, Enemies to friends with Benefits, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: Rikard Glared at coach and at Axel before blurting out. "What do you want us to do? Kiss and makeup?" He really hated Axel's guts right now. He totally wasn't worse than little greenberg. The only thing that kid could catch was a cold, the only thing he could throw was shade!There was a pause before the coach sudden grinned at them, Rikard mostly. "That's actually a damn good idea!"





	Coach Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Axel Argent = Reaper
> 
> Rikard Stark = Roach

      

**Rikard Stark                                Axel Argent**

Axel didn't completely understand why he'd been called on by Finstock. He got the fact that he was one of the two that actually got into the fight, but it was that jackass, Rikard's fault! He started this shit. He just retaliated. Besides, he was the one that got hit by that Lacrosse ball, and Rikard was the one that tossed it his way!

 

Rikard crossed his arms in annoyance. Stupid Axel not paying attention to where the ball was. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten hit by a ball if had been paying attention! Now he had to put up with coach, all because Axel had to start a fight. Or maybe _he_ started it, but he was still blaming the other dickface. Coach looked so fucking done, not that Rikard blamed him their team had sucked ever since that McCall kid graduated.

 

"I should bench the both of you! Hell, even Greenberg's little shit of a brother can play better than you two!" That was a major insult. The kid sucked worse thanthe older brother. "You know what? You guys are benched until you gets your idiot acts together!" Axel immediately went to protest, but the look on his face made him think otherwise.

 

Rikard Glared at coach and at Axel before blurting out. "What do you want us to do? Kiss and makeup?" He really hated Axel's guts right now. He totally wasn't worse than little greenberg. The only thing that kid could catch was a cold, the only thing he could throw was shade!

 

There was a pause before the coach sudden grinned at them, Rikard mostly. "That's actually a damn good idea!" he reached both hands out, grabbing them by their shoulders to force them to face each other. "Kiss and make up! Or you're both off the team! And not one of those pecks or chaste kisses. I mean a good one! Hell, you're used to it," he patted Axel's shoulder. It was recent news of Axel actually coming out. And he just glared daggers at the other guy.

 

Rikard was tempted to argue, but if he got throw off the lacrosse team his dad would be so disappointed. He'd never really given his sexuality much thought, but he wasn't grossed out by the idea. Even if Axel was an idiot, he was a handsome idiot. So with an annoyed huff, he grabbed the back of Axel's head and crashed their lips together.

 

"Wow," Finstock said in the background. Axel hadn't thought he'd been serious. He struggled and squirmed a little, his breath having caught in his throat. He really hadn't expected that. He stopped the squirming, only a little and pressed his hands against Rikards chest, swallowing thickly before actually responding, his eyes closing tight.

 

Rikard huffed a bit against the other guys lips, tilting his head so he could deepen this kiss, turning the tip of his tongue against the seam on Axel's lips. He wondered if Axel had ever kissed anyone before. If he hadn't, Rikard would feel kinda bad for stealing the guys first kiss like this.

 

Axel reluctantly started to get into it, pressing his lips against him and actually opening his mouth to let him in. Both hands rested against the other guys chest, holding onto his shirt pretty tight. He could still hear Finstock shifting in the background, probably not even uncomfortable with this.

 

Fuck it, if it was Axel's first kiss, at least it'd be a damn good one. He let his tongue slip into Axel's mouth, dominating the kiss and enjoying the texture of the guys mouth. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't pretty fucking hot. He could definitely feel his cock becoming interested.

 

"Well, I'ma leave you guys to it. Clean up after yourself! There's lube in my desk," the coach said as he left the locker room, closing the door behind him. Wait, the fuck? Axel unintentionally let out a little groan, so quiet that it could almost be unheard. He actually arched against him too, his hips inching forward. It'd be a lie if he said he wasn't affected by this.

 

Wait what? Had coach seriously just encouraged them to fuck? Was this his twisted idea of team building? Rikard shrugged internally, letting his own hips move forward of their own accord. His hands came up to cup Axel's ass, where he gave a form squeeze

 

Axel audibly gasped at that, his body flinching forward against Rikards. He almost reluctantly broke the kiss to breathe, panting a little while drawing his gaze up at the other kid. "Did-.. did he really just say that..." he creased his brow, trying to find something to distract them. Honestly, he'd never actually fucked or got fucked. So, nervous, definitely.

 

"It's Finstock, are you surprised?" He took a moment to look over Axel. He seemed nervous, but not scared. He was probably a virgin, which was fine. "Look, I'm a firm believer in ‘consent is sexy’, so if you want me to stop I will. But your actually pretty hot so if you wanna keep going... we will." He didn't even mind if he was doing the fucking or getting fucked. He'd had sex before, he'd never been fucked, but he did have a dildo he liked to play with. His older brother got it as a gag christmas gift. Joke was on him, he loved fucking himself with that thing, felt great.

 

He huffed a scoff through his nose. "Would it be weird if I said you're spank bank material?" he said out loud, keeping his eyes from locking on Rikards. If it got an awkward-er, he'd bury his face in his own locker. He still couldn't get over the fact that Finstock told them where he hid the lube, which was disturbing.

 

"Are you saying, you think about me when you jerk off?" That was oddly flattering. Weird sure, but kinda nice to know he was attractive enough for people to jerk off too.

 

Axel cleared his throat, staying silent for a moment. He did more than just jerk off to this guy, a one of many things. "I... I'm not opposed to-..." he internally hit himself. "You know." thankfully, Axel was great at staying composed, even when he was internally freaking out.

 

"You do jerk off thinking about me, don't you?" That was really fucking hot. "What do you imagine when you jerk off thinking about me?" He could _so_ run with this. Fet Axle all worked up and help him fulfill one of his fantasies, that sounded pretty awesome to him.

 

Axel's jaw clenched, his brain immediately supplying a load of things he'd already thought about when he'd masterbated. One being Axel giving him a blowjob and then being fucked. Another was practically bondage. The other was swimming pool sex and woods sex. And he remembered one being Rikard using toys on him. The latter had nearly threw him into round two of jerking off. "A lot," he supplied, his voice having dipped a tad, turning slightly gritty.

 

"Yeah? You want to act out one of your fantasies? For science?" Rikard smiled, squeezing Axel's ass again. The guy did have a pretty awesome butt.

 

Axel bit at his lip, nearly leaning into the touch. He eyed the other boy, clearing his throat and creasing his brow. He nodded subtly and tightened his grip on his shirt, though definitely trying not to stretch it.

 

Rikard smirked, kissing Axel again and pulling him flush to his body, letting their hips gyrate against each other. He slid his arms up and under the other teens shirt, sliding up the smooth, hot skin of his back. He wanted to see how much he could work the guy up before neither of them could control themselves

 

Axel started responding, arching the lower half of his back at feeling the hands, that in turn, forced their semi's to rub together through their pants. And Axel hummed lightly, tilting his head like Rikard had earlier when they got into this, when Finstock was still there.

 

Rikard hummed in approval, biting at Axel's lower lip as his hands continued their exploration of his back. The friction of their clothed erections rubbing together was delicious as he felt his arousal grow from the contact.   

 

Axel kissed back with vigour, one of his hands reaching up to cup the strong jawline and the side of his neck. He really hadn't expected this to happen. He then rocked his hips for for the same sensation, his eyes closing tighter while feeling a little hotter.

 

Rikard lifted Axel's shirt as he kissed him, pulling back from the kiss reluctantly before pressing his face against the hand on his jaw just a bit. "Take off your shirt." Rikard commanded, reaching for the hem of his own shirt and slowly lifting it over his head like a stripper.

 

Axel was practically mesmerized by the way he took it off, though not feeling that self-conscious as he continued with his own, slipping it off swiftly to show the actual muscle he'd worked hard on getting.He wasn't a slacker, like most thought and he hoped to see the change in Rikard's face when he saw.

 

"Wow," Was all Rikard could say as he admired the cut of Axel's musculature. He stepped forward and ran his hands approvingly over the planes of his pecs and down his abs, just above the waistband of his pants. "You've got a great body, guess you aren't as much of a slacker as I thought." Rikard teased, leaning forward and trailed kisses across the broad chest.

 

Axel bit at his lip, not having actually done any of this. He watched with half lidded eyes, practically staring and enjoying the attention. His hand lifted to the back of the other boy's head, his fingers threading his hair appreciatively.

 

Rikard smiled as he kissed down the other teens torso, slowly sinking to his knees. He kissed and bit each one of the shorter teen's abdominal muscles and trailed his lips along the waistband of the lacrosse shorts. "You ever had your dick sucked?" _Because if you haven't, you’re in for a treat_. Blow jobs are the Sex-Gods gift to man.  

 

"No, I-... I've honestly never done anything with anyone," that was as big of a confession as he could give to his virginity. He was so virgin, he could complete a 12 virgin person sacrifice. Hell, even Stiles got more than him when he was a first year. He bit his lip harder and watched him, heat pooling in his shorts from the sight.

 

Rikard kissed his stomach and smiled at him. "That's okay. We all have to start somewhere, right?" He flashed the shorter teen one of his award winning smiles and kept eye contact as he slowly slid down the guy’s shorts, bringing the jockstrap down with them. He smiled when Axel's cock sprang free and slapped against his chin.

 

Axel swallowed hard, needing the locker behind him to lean against. His breathing stuttered just a little here and there from the touching and the fact that Rikard was seriously doing this. His Average sized dick twisted in excitement at this opportunity.

 

Rikard grabbed the cock below his chin and gave it a few gentle tugs. Axel had a beautiful dick, not huge, but nicely shaped and begging for his attention. He drew the head into his mouth, moaning at the taste of the precum and swirling his tongue around the head before starting a slow rhythmic bobbing.  

 

Axel almost immediately had to cover his mouth, his brow creasing and his eyes closing. His breathing hitch and stuttered even more. He could feel the heat pooling and boiling in his stomach, heating him up further and making him light headed. His chest was rising and falling faster, a whimper muffling through his hand.

 

Rikard loved the sounds Axel made as he sucked away at his cock. He tasted fucking good. He stoked his hand up and down the other teens chest as he went, giving his nipple a light pinch and generally just caressing his muscular torso.

 

He swallowed thickly, slowly and reluctantly dropping his hand so that he could try and grip against the locker he leaned against, his panting a tad heavier. This was insane and beautiful and he was seriously oing to lose his fuckin' mind.

 

Rikard moaned around the cock in his throat. He wanted to take this further, but he was also a firm believer that your first blowjob should end in a mindblowing orgasm. So he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, using his free hand to massage Axel’s full balls and really work him toward an great release.  

 

Honestly, when he practically threw his head back against the metal locker, it hurt, but the pleasure from the hand and mouth on him completely overlapped it. He whined through closed lips, the heat starting to sink in his stomach, heading lower into his groin and tightening him up. He squirmed, trying not to buck or rock his hips in any way.

 

Rikard moaned around the heated flesh, sending vibrations through it as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled off for just a second. "Cum for me, Axel." He dove back in, sucking with renewed vigor. He wanted to taste that hot cum.

 

That voice hit him hard! His entirely body tensed up, almost painfully and the heat sank through him fast, like a rush and he was spraying everything against the back of Rikards throat. He'd let out a whine with it, his voice sounding gritty and strained.

 

Rikard savored the salty, sweet flavor as he sucked Axel through his ogasm, until his cock was too sensitive and pulled off with a wet pop before swallowing the load. He stood, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen and kissing him long and slow, letting Axel taste himself on Rikard tongue.

 

Axel was way too out of it to pull back from tasting himself. He instead just responded lazily,  eyes closed and body slack. He tried concentrating for a moment, to try and reach his hand into Rikards Lacrosse shorts, slipping easily into them and the jockstrap, his palm and fingers brushing and grabbing at his shaft.

 

The taller teen groaned into the kiss, pulling his seven inches free to allow Axel better access. He loved making out while being jerked off. He finally broke the kiss and stroked his thumb along Axel's jaw. "How'd that feel?" He asked, smugly smiling at the other teen.

 

He scoffed lazily against the other's lips, kissing him again as his grip tightened a little. "Intense," he answered as honestly as he could. Because it freaking was. He ran his hand all the way to the tip, his palm covering the entire head to squeeze lightly, massaging the tip before running his hand back down again. He was just doing what he did to himself when he imagined the other guy doing it.

 

"Fuck." Rikard moaned and began kissing and biting his way up Axel's neck. That feels nice. He was totally off with getting jerked off. He wouldn't take this any further than Axel asked after all.

 

Axel groaned, dropping his head back and stroking harder and faster. He bit at his lip, his free hand reaching up to card his fingers through his hair and grip lightly. This was honestly one helluvan outcome to a Finstock lecture. "Maybe we should piss Finstock off more often," he joked with a lazy smile.

 

"What've you got in mind?" He leaned his head down to rest on Axel's shoulder, relaxing into the sensation of his cock getting played with.

 

"How about we _'not'_ clean up after ourselves? Make it look like we had sex on his sex," he smirked, pressing his face against Rikards as he stroked faster and faster, his grip now at a tightness that should actually seem painful.

 

"Ah fuuuck." His hand was fucking great, rough with just the right amount of pain. "Yeah? Sounds like an idea." Fuck, he was so fucking close, he just needed a bit more. "Fuck, I'm getting close."

 

Axel continued his rough stroking while he took a moment to think. Rikard gave him the best damn blowjob he'd ever had... the only blowjob he'd ever had, so it was only fair that he used his mouth for something. Axel reluctantly moved himself away from Rikard, keeping up the stroking as he gracefully dropped to his knees and hesitantly stuck his tongue out, throwing caution to the wind by flatly covering half of his head with his wet, hot muscle before taking the entire tip into his mouth.

 

"Shit," Rikard's fingers locked into the shorter teen's hair as he struggled to keep himself upright. He wasn't going to last long, but he wanted to enjoy feeling Axel explore his cock with his tongue

 

Axel swirled his tongue around the head and then carefully started a short and fast bobbing motion, trying to follow what Rikard had done while he'd masterbated before. It looked easier said than done, clearly.

 

"Fuck yeah, just like that baby." He held Axel's head and tried not to buck his hips and choke his teammate.

 

He took a moment to focus before trying to go down on him, sinking deeper on the cock in his mouth, as far as he could before pulling back and doing it again.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna cum." He warned, giving Axel a chance to pull off as his muscles tensed and the heat pooled in his groin.

 

He wasn't entire sure if he'd get a chance like this again, but at the last second he pulled back.

 

"Axel!" Rikard called out as he exploded, painting the other teens face in ropes of white. Fuck, that was one of the hottest sights he’d ever seen. He fell back, leaning against the locker and panting heavily. "Fuck, that felt amazing."

 

"Like hell am I bein' out done by you," of course he'd use it as a form of competition. Hell, they could probably make a thing out of it. Axel forced himself to stand, directly staring at Rikard as he brushed a finger against his face, picking up some of the wetness before slipping it into his mouth to taste.

 

Rikard moaned, his dick giving a valiant twitch in an attempt to rise again. He pulled the shorter teen forward, licking some of his own cum off his face and pushing his tongue in Axel's mouth.

 

Axel gasped, not expecting it, but responded fast, his hands reaching up to cup Rikard's jawline, vigorously kissing back.

 

Rikard smiled as he kissed the fucking sexy bastard hungrily, until he had to pull back to breathe. "So, wanna go back to my place and continue? My dad's out of town."

 

Axel instantly started grinning. "Hell yeah," Was he honestly going to have sex with the guy that treated him like shit since 6th grade?

 

"C'mon then, fucker. Let's clean up. I'll drive."

 

"Bastard," he smirked, instantly kicking off the rest of whatever he was wearing before striding towards the showers, being a huge tease since now the other teen was watching him completely naked.

 

He smirked at the other guys back, kicking off the rest of his own clothes. Axel wasn't so bad after all. _Maybe I'll keep him around_. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
